


Let Him Come

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Cock Slapping, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Sub Dean Winchester, Threesome - M/M/M, Whipping, ball slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jimmy watches his brother have his way with Dean, thinking back on how they got to where they were.





	Let Him Come

Jimmy’s hand was on his cock, stroking it leisurely as he watched his brother.  

Castiel was hot as fuck when he was in charge.  Jimmy had always thought that, ever since they were kids.  Of course, he didn’t really understand his feelings back then; it wasn’t until the night of their high school graduation party, both a little tipsy and having too much fun, that they had kissed for the first time.

It all made sense then.

And then they’d met Dean.

Dean didn’t seem like a sub when they’d first encountered him, so they hadn’t even considered him for a while.  It was when they accidentally walked in on Dean and a… _friend_ in the living room of their suite junior year that they’d realized.

Dean was the subbiest sub to ever sub.

Castiel had wanted to take him as theirs as soon as respectfully possible, but Jimmy had held him back so that they could talk first.  The talk didn’t last long – Dean was on his knees begging for Castiel’s cock within two minutes.

Looking back, some people might be surprised how they’d gotten here, but Jimmy knew better.  He knew how perfect his brother was, how talented he could be with that whip.  How perfectly he could strike, with pinpoint precision and just the right amount of pressure.

Seeing Dean, arms and legs tied to the bedposts and spread out, his cock tied up with the cord attached to the ball gag in his mouth letting Castiel whip his balls…

Fuck, Jimmy could probably come without putting a hand on himself at the picture Dean made in front of him.

“So good, Dean,” Castiel purred, letting his wrist flick the whip against Dean’s balls again.  A muffled huff sounded around the ball gag in Dean’s mouth, but his eyes were begging for more.  Castiel could read Dean like a book, knowing just when to strike and just when to hold off.

He’d learned to read people after years of practice on Jimmy, the host of memories making Jimmy’s cock bob on his stomach.

“Come on, Cassie,” Jimmy begged from across the room.  “You’ve been at it for nearly an hour – let’s let him come.”

Castiel looked over his shoulder at his brother, eyes trailing down to Jimmy’s weeping dick.  “You just want to be able to come, too.  You know you’re not allowed to until he does.”

Jimmy whined in response, knowing that the rule Castiel reminded him of was only one of the reasons why he wanted Dean to come.  The main reason was that the Winchester was beautiful when pleasure took over his body, the way his eyes glazed over and his muscles relaxed…

Castiel brought the whip back down on Dean’s balls again before quickly following up with a slap from his hand.  Jimmy knew firsthand that the difference between the whip and Castiel’s fingers was entrancing, and he watched as his brothers fingertips trailed up Dean’s cock, tickling him slightly.  

Dean’s head fell back on the pillows, eyes closing as the final crack came down on his balls.  With no other encouragement, white spurts of come coated his chest, the pleasure-pain from Castiel and banter between the brothers enough to push him over the edge.

Jimmy came almost immediately afterward before he got up and went to clean Dean’s chest up with his tongue, Jimmy’s ass in the air for his brother to use as he pleased.

This was the life, and Jimmy would never give it up.


End file.
